


[Podfic of] The Opposite of a Problem

by exmanhater



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: "I promise to love, honor, and probably not obey you, and, uh, take you as my totally-unlawfully-wedded husband, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, until death do us part, or for at least the next seventy-two hours."(Or: Tony and Steve get fake-married for the sake of the mission.)





	[Podfic of] The Opposite of a Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Opposite of a Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608008) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2zn28g0) [8 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2AXsdhR) [10.5 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 16:00

**Streaming:**  



End file.
